


It's a Terrible Life-这操蛋的生活

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, mention wincest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared意外发现自己莫名其妙有了剧中Sam的特殊能力并愈发严重。幸运的是有Jensen陪在他身边。不过目前Jared的首要任务是先让Jen活下去(而且不把Jared当作变态)。Jared视角,双向暗恋。<br/>声明：出现角色与现实人物无关，脑洞而已。开端为第一季背景，随剧情推进会往后头几部走。非现实向同人所以不排除剧内外都会和实际有出入的可能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Terrible Life-这操蛋的生活

**Author's Note:**

> 目前背景为SPN第一季时期。

 

不知什么时候开始，Jared Padalecki的人生陡然开始向不可预知的方向一路奔去。

公平地说，回顾Jared之前的人生，他是个一路以来都过得挺平顺的幸运家伙。身体健康，家庭幸福——好吧，还远不止于此。如果说在低年级时他还因为矮小和书呆的特性受过欺负的话，到了青春期开始发育之后Jared便彻底摆脱了这一烦恼。一米九几的个头，帅气的长相，聪明的头脑，还有那甜蜜指数五个加号的阳光笑容，就算再谦虚Jared也得承认自己挺讨人喜欢的。高中毕业后放弃了德州大学的offer转而涉足演艺圈，虽然至今离好莱坞巨星的的标准仍隔着两条马里亚纳海沟，但二十出头便被选作做一部电视剧主角领着一份暂时稳定而且数额可观的薪水，Jared已经非常知足了。他和他的同事们一直怀着期待与忐忑共同努力着想让这部剧续签第二季，以目前的收视率来看，一切还是很有希望的。

Jared现在主演的这部电视剧叫做Supernatural。两兄弟捉鬼的冒险恐怖故事。他饰演的是弟弟Sam——家族黑羊，身在猎魔世家却一心想摆脱猎魔生活，又在命运的玩弄之下一步步被牵涉得更深。Sam很善良，也很倔强。Jared很珍惜也挺喜欢这个角色，SPN剧组的氛围更是他所呆过的剧组里最棒的。在剧集进展到第一季中后期的现阶段，无论是对角色的掌控还是与同事们的磨合，Jared都称得上渐入佳境。饰演Sam慢慢变成了一件得心应手的事，甚至有时穿上Sam的衣服说出台词时，Jared会有一种错觉，他不是在扮演Sam，而是进入了Sam和Dean真正的生活，像是Sam借着他的身体真正活过来了一样。

演员能够和角色达到这样的同步率可是非常难得的，Jared把这当做一件好事——直到那件事发生。

也是在第一季进行到一半的时候Jared才醒悟到，Sam这小子有点特殊能力。他能够预视到即将发生的坏事。与此伴随的还有一些副作用，你知道，噩梦啊，头疼啊什么的。刚收到剧本的时候他还在心里吐槽——拜托，母亲死的时候由敌人赐予的特殊能力，预视，噩梦，还有时不时的偏头痛？这又不是在演哈利波特。不过想归想，他可不会说出来。毕竟当Sam遇到麻烦的时候，Dean总是会从旁照顾他保护他；也就是说，Jared能够顺带享受一下Jensen关心他的福利——当然，说实话（想到这里Jared有点得意），平常在戏外Jared也是剧组里享受Jensen特殊关照最多的人。

哦，他之前没提过Jensen吗？那一定是他不小心忘了——好吧，好吧，不是不小心，只不过提起自己暗中钦慕的对象总归有些不好意思，Jared原本想回避掉这部分来着。不过他在骗谁？无论谈及戏里或戏外，Jensen都是Jared生活中没法漏掉的重要人物。

Jensen Ackles，和Jared一样来自德州，跟Jared的年龄差与Dean和Sam的相当。他们俩很合拍，像cw高层和剧组里很多人夸奖的那样，Jensen与Jared之间有着浑然天成的化学反应。而他长得……Jared对天发誓，他是Jared见过的最好看的男人，即便Jared已经在好莱坞周围晃荡了几年，第一次见到Jensen的时候，他还是觉得被晃到了眼，好像满目都是亮闪闪的星星。不仅如此，越和Jensen相处他便越被他的这位联合主演所吸引。Jensen比他成熟稳重，性子有点害羞，不过他并不沉闷，相反的一旦跟他混熟了会发现他是个相当具有幽默细胞的家伙，并且还出乎意料地有着相当孩子气的一面，他俩很快结成了恶作剧同盟，时不时就把剧组弄得鸡飞狗跳。更棒的是Jared和Jensen总是很有共同话题，从支持的球队到喜欢的游戏，他们的共同点多得令人咂舌。不知道是出于年长者的责任感还是剧内Dean对Sam的情感代入，Jensen在戏外也很照顾Jared，而且比Dean要更温柔。他会在对戏间歇为Jared擦汗，会在午饭时为Jared多留一份甜点。所以每天Jared总是过得喜滋滋的。他会喜欢Jensen并且享受有他陪伴的时光也是再正常不过的事情——别误会，他说的是很正直的、同性友人间再平常不过的、一点也不gay的“喜欢”……嘿，你脸上那个揶揄的笑容是什么意思？

总而言之，从各方面来说，一开始Jared对Sam的特殊能力还挺高兴的。于是第九集拍摄第一日当晚，他第一次梦见一场血腥的车祸时，他只当自己做了一个糟糕的梦。第二天返工路上，在后座补眠的Jared恍惚间听到广播说到第五大道昨晚发生了一起严重的车祸事件，这让他心下突然觉得有些怪异，但这念头不过一闪而逝，他很快又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。到片场蹦跳着与Jensen道早安的时候，他已经完完全全把这事儿忘得一干二净了。

接下去一段时间里他也断断续续地做了几个噩梦，无外乎有人抢劫被杀，有人溺水之类的，总之不太令人愉快。但梦嘛，好好坏坏谁也没法控制。除了在片场打哈欠被Jensen问起时跟他说了几句最近睡眠质量太糟的抱怨之外，Jared并未将它们放在心上。

但事情很快由不得他漫不经心了。

那是十四集第一节的戏。Sam的特殊能力日益加强。他已经不用通过做梦才能看到预视，现在即便他醒着也可能接受到一些画面，随之而来的则是令他更为困扰的头疼症状。

Jared正坐在“Sam”的床上念台词，他开始有意地加重呼吸，试图模仿Sam被预视所侵袭的模样。然后，就在此时。

一阵突如其来的头疼袭击了Jared，就好像有谁用胡桃夹子夹住了他的脑袋一样。他无法控制地哀叫了一声，两眼发黑，却同时有奇怪的画面从脑海里闪过。

“Sam？Sam？”Jensen的声音从耳边来，里头满是慌张和担心，拉回了Jared的一丝意识——Jensen叫他Sam？哦，对，他们还在拍戏，而且这个时候按剧本Sam也在头疼，“嘿，嘿！你怎么了？跟我说说话，伙计！”

Jensen的手握住了Jared的手臂，也许比必要地还要握得更紧一些。环绕在近处的Jensen的气息让Jared得到了一些抚慰。他又再深呼吸了几遍，转头看着Jensen，也就是“Dean”，说完了最后一句台词，

“预视又发生了。有东西会杀掉Roger Miller的。”

——“又”发生了。该死的Jared之前怎么就从没对他那些噩梦起疑？

导演喊“卡！印出来！”的声音第一次让Jared觉得如此动听。头疼也在此刻离他而去，他如释重负地放松全身的肌肉，有种虚脱的感觉，闭着眼，仍在原地坐着喘粗气。他意识到Jensen也没有动，他的手掌仍然放在Jared的手臂上，体温温柔地传递过来，让Jared在混乱中感到一丝安慰。

“Jared？”过了好几分钟，Jared再度睁开眼睛之后Jensen才轻轻地开了口，Jared望向他，看见对方眼里的关心较之刚才拍戏时有增无减，“刚才是怎么回事？是因为这段时间休息不好吗？你要不要找医生看看，可以先跟剧组商量，休息两天……”

“Jensen，”Jared飞快地说，他知道自己现在一定脸色发白，但是一想起刚才看到的画面Jared就无法克制地不停冒冷汗，“Jensen，我不知道这事要怎么说，我也不明白这到底是怎么一回事，但是请你一定一定要相信我。一定。因为这真的，真的，非常重要。”

“嘿，嘿，冷静，伙计，”Jensen给了他一个安抚地笑，轻柔地拍拍他的背，“我当然相信你，我们是搭档，记得吗？不管出了什么事儿我都会站在你这边的，我们会一起解决好的(we'll figure it out)，好吗？”

Jared深吸了一口气，下定决心。

“Jensen，好好听我说，无论我接下来说的话有多么奇怪，请你相信这是必要的。”

Jensen疑惑地盯着他，然后在Jared的一脸决绝中点了头。

“今天晚上请你到我家来，到明早之前请你无论如何都不要离开我的视线范围之内，包括……包括洗澡。”

Jensen挑高了眉毛。

哦，好吧——Jared在内心捂脸，如果不是太丢人的话他是很想真的这么做的，他很确定现在他脸已经红成了一个柿子，可他此时正极力地保持镇定和严肃——因为Jared非常、非常需要Jensen听从他的话。

然而Jared的理智和Jensen脸上的表情让他（绝望地）意识到——即便摆出了一副正经的样子说出这句话，也不会让他听起来比较不像变态一点。

-TBC-


End file.
